Heroes of Minecraftia -1- Game of the Gods
by TheWriter237
Summary: <html><head></head>A 16 year old boy name Jaden and his 12 year old sister Sherry are gaming legends in the online community. But one day they receive a strange email from a person - or thing - called Tet Sakramo. What happens next? You'll have to read it to find out. Rated T for possible Romance/ probable fighting/ Likely swearing.</html>


**Hey guys! This is the first chapter to my new series - Minecraftian season one - The Game of the God! Hope you like it!**

**Also, if you like Team Fortress 2, Starbound, Don't Starve, and Terraria, I write stories for those (although the Don't Starve, Starbound, and Terraria has been neglected for quite a while) so you can check them out if you have time! Thanks! Also, post questions you have for the characters in the comments if you want.**

**If you guys were wondering, the world and characters function the same way as in Minecraft with a few additions and the fact that everything isn't blocky until a specific part (and even then it's for like a chapter). The supreme god of this story is NOT Notch and/or Herobrine, they are the sons of that god, to clear things up before we start.**

**LET US BEGIN**

**(P.S. Bonus points if you recognize which TV Show [could be reality, action, fake, anime, whatever] you think the beginning is based off of! Post it in the comments and the person who gets it right will win something special... This contest will go on until a person guesses it, and I will drop off hints every 2 chapters. These will happen frequently.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Legend<p>

_What is an urban legend? __They are, in sorts, a type of wish. Because in reality... the least interesting answer is usually the correct one._

_The world is chaotic, unreasonable, unfair. It has no meaning to it. It is the wish of those who realize this, who refuse to accept it. A wish that the world would be even a little more interesting... That's what an urban legend is. For the sake of this time, while I'm in this form... I'll leave it at this - Have you ever heard of an urban legend like this?_

I woke up in the morning with that still ringing in my ears. It actually felt like that voice was real... But it sounded like a voice I had never heard before. A fifteen-year old guy, maybe? I couldn't really get the accent, but he seemed to be fluent in English.

"Jaden... They brought our meals for the day." my sister said, on top of me. Apparently she dragged me to my room after I fell asleep on the computer yesterday. It wasn't surprising. I had had five all-nighters in a row.

It all began when me and my little sister were in the gaming room: joining our own server and checking its run up, doing paid assignments for other people as our living, getting the food delivery from our only friends - mine - Alex, and my sister's - Alena. We rarely ever went outside. Why would we? We didn't have to go to their houses - Their parents were always fighting so they were glad to get out of theirs. We had jobs online, and many at that. Running servers, testing and creating new programs, joining game tournaments, we were busy enough. We didn't need exercise.

At least, we thought we didn't.

When we got to the 'office', which was basically a room filled with computer screens and keyboards, mouses and desks, and a few piles of junk food eaten in the last week, I saw I had gotten an email.

From a real person.

Those two never emailed us even though they new it would be faster to reach us that way. We always had headphones on so we rarely answered calls and we checked our phones for texts almost as many times a day as we ate a meal.

The wannabe fans of us on the gaming industry were filtered out automatically, using a program that we created, my twelve year old sister and his sixteen year old brother, so we could avoid any unnecessary contact with other people. We only got system emails from games.

So who could this be?

"Hey, Sherry... We made sure we filtered out all possible fans, right?" I asked. If this was a hacker, well, all of our computers were connected into one master link. It did filter out hack and malware programs, but one could never be too careful.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked, unknowingly. Of course she had. Her brain was wired on a different level than most people. You could call my brain advanced, sure, but I was a pushover compared to my sister.

"Sure you have. You're too smart to do otherwise... Did you get any new friends in the last five years?" I asked, more and more confused. The name wasn't anything like I'd ever heard of before. It wasn't in a foreign language - my sister can read in over one hundred and forty anyway - but it sounded like it belonged in a game. Tet Sakramo. Maybe the last part was Japanese or something like that.

"Brother, I think you've just suspected me of doing something very unlikely or you've insulted me in a sarcastic and/or rude manner..." she said.

"Right. So, who's this?"

I showed her the message.

"It sounds... Japanese, maybe. The first name doesn't sound like it belongs in this world, though. Maybe it's a game mail? Tet... Sakramo..."

She clicked on the message, and to our relief, it didn't release anything. But then I realized:

Tet Sakramo was the last survivor on their side when we did a 2 VS. 500 battle in Gun Storm Online. So it was fan-mail after all, we thought.

Then we saw the message.

_Good job, Mr. and Ms. Baxter. _

How did that person know our name? And how did she know we were siblings? We were careful to only put in 'Blank' or the symbols '[ ]' whenever we could to our usernames. We didn't ever join any chat boxes other than private ones with Alex and Alena. This had to be a practical joke from them. There was an audio recording with the email, anyway. We could make sure it was them.

I opened the file that was about to begin the biggest change in our lives.

_"Hello, Jaden and Sherry Baxter. I would love it if you would click on the link on that second email I sent you... I feel like I may see you soon. Not in this world, of course..."_

We both looked like we'd been hit by a car and been run over again when the car went into reverse.

That voice... It was the same as the one I heard in the morning. And judging by Sherry's reaction...

"... Sherry, you didn't happen to... hear that same v-voice in your head this morning, d-did you?" I asked, starting to studder. _What was going on?_

All she could do was nod.

"... And I thought I w-was imagining things..." I continued.

The email notification sound broke the silence that had fallen on us like a window being shot at with a bullet.

It was by Tet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to cut off at a cliffhanger! Then again, I'm not. Please keep with me if the first few chapters are boring, things will pick up sooner or later. TheWriter237, signing off.<strong>


End file.
